


Married SnowPines Cuddles

by AsexualFanfictions12345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, RichFarmers, Snowpines - Freeform, Some angst but not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualFanfictions12345/pseuds/AsexualFanfictions12345
Summary: Pretty much as the title says just married Oscar and Whitley cuddle one shots. Some will be fluff some will be angst and some a mixture of both. But they always end with cuddles.Also this takes place after the show under the idea that Ozpin is no longer in Oscar’s head.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Memories and Piano Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s a little fast paced I’m still learning how to write half decent stuff.

Oscar's body ached as he made hisway up the front steps of him and Whitley's house. His huntsman work had kept him out way longer than he'd planned. It was probably about 2:00 am by now and all he wanted was to curl up in bed with his husband and warm blankets. All of those thoughts left his head when he unlocked the front door and heard the faint sound of someone playing the piano.

Oscar quietly set his cane on the rack by the door and removed his boots before making his way down the hall. 

He stopped when he reached the door to the music room which was open to reveal Whitley sitting at the piano softly playing. Oscar leaned against the doorframe and listened, there was something familiar about the song he was playing it was sad, yet had a creepy tone to it that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

As the song came to an end and Whitley just froze leaning over the piano. Oscar studied his husband carefully for a few moments and noticed the slight movement of his shoulders. Then it clicked in Oscar's mind, Whitley was crying. Slowly Oscar walked closer to the piano until he was a few feet away and gently called,

“Whitley." 

Whitley snapped to attention at this and froze. Oscar stepped closer and quietly walked until he was right behind Whitley. He reached out his hand and gently placed it on his husband's shoulder. Whitley stiffened at the contact. 

“Can I sit?" Oscar asks quietly. 

Without a word Whitley simply slid down to make room for Oscar on the piano bench.Oscar moved around the bench and sat next to his husband trying to get a good look at him. 

“Can you look at me Whitley?" Oscar asks gently. 

Whitley hesitates so Oscar gently places his finger under Whitley's chin and guides his head up to look at him. Whitley's face was stained with tear tracks that glistened in the moonlight coming through the windows. Oscar gently brought both his arms to wrap around Whitley and pulled him in for a hug. Whitley went stiff in his husband’s arms but after a moment he melted into the hug and quietly sobbed into Oscar’s chest.

Oscar gently rubbed circles on Whitley’s back. This wasn’t the first time Oscar has come home late to find his husband still awake. On nights like these Oscar had learned the best thing to do is just be there for Whitley and to hold him when he cried.

After about a half hour of sitting there did he finally feel Whitley become still in his arms as he fell into a light sleep. Oscar knew they couldn’t stay on the piano bench all night so as gently as he could he lifted Whitley bridal style to carry him to their shared bedroom. As he was walking he took note of how light his husband was and made a mental note to have a discussion with him about thatlater.

Once he reached their bedroom he kicked open the already slightly ajar door and carried Whitley over to the bed where he gently laid him down. Oscar moved to go and change out of is huntsman gear but a half-awake Whitley held onto him. 

“Don’t go.”

It was only two words but the soft and almost broken tone they were said in made Oscar’s heart break.

“I’ll be right back.” Oscar says softly.

“Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

After changing and getting ready for bed as quickly as he could Oscar returned to find Whitley sitting up waiting for him.

“You came back.”

“Of course I did. I promised didn’t I?” Oscar says gently.

Whitley hummed sleepily as he laid back down. Oscar got into bed next to his husband and Whitley immediately cuddled up against him. Oscar wrapped his arms around Whitley and pulled him closer planting a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

This may not be the last time Whitley has a night like this but Oscar knows that he’ll always be here to hold him and he’ll never leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first little one shot. Sorry if it was a little on the sad side.
> 
> If anyone wanted to know the song Whitley was playing it’s “Dollhouse” by Melanie Martinez. For what it sounded like just look up the piano version.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar and Whitley enjoy one of their very rare shared days off.

Oscar cracked his eyes open and immediately shut them as the early morning light shone in his face. He groaned slightly as he shifted under the covers turning to look at his sleeping husband. The huntsman smiled at the sight. Whitley Schnee, CEO of the Schnee dust company, drooling into his pillow with his white hair sticking up at odd ends. Oscar shifted again, this time wrapping his arms around Whitley and pulling him close. Whitley shifted in his arms now half awake and mumbled,

"Oscar?"

Oscar hummed in response gently kissing the top of Whitley's head. Whitley sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to Oscar. Days like these were rare, when Oscar had no huntsman work and Whitley had no work to do for the company. It wasn't often that their off days matched up.

The two of them lay there just enjoying the other's presence. Oscar playing with Whitley's hair as they both lay there half asleep for the better part of an hour.

After a while Whitley pulled away from Oscar and sat up. 

"It's almost 11:00 Oscar." Whitley says with a yawn. "We need to get up before we ruin our sleep schedule."

Oscar groaned and sat up beside his husband.

"Fine." Oscar sighs stretching his arms above his head.

After getting dressed and ready for the day Oscar went downstairs to start breakfast while Whitley showered.

About 20 minutes later Whitley came downstairs to the smell of coffee, hot chocolate, and pancakes. He walked over to his husband at the stove and hugged him from behind.

"Fully awake now?" Oscar asked with a chuckle as he took the last of the pancakes off the stove and turned it off.

Whitley hummed in response and pulled away from his husband.

"Where's my coffee?" Whitley asked.

"On the table."

"Thanks."

Whitley went over to the table and picked up his mug, sipping it as he sat down. Oscar walked up behind him holding two plates of pancakes. He set one down in front of Whitley placing a kiss on the top of his still damp strawberry smelling hair, before going to sit down.

The two sat in comfortable silence eating pancakes and drinking coffee and hot cocoa respectively.

After eating and cleaning up the breakfast mess they both curled up on the couch in the living room with a blanket. Oscar was reading a book while Whitley doodled in his sketchbook. The silence was a comforting break from their normally busy lives.

They stayed that way for the next couple hours until Oscar closed his book and stood up to stretch.

"Maybe we should go get some fresh air." Oscar says looking out the living room window.

Whitley looked up from his sketchbook.

"That would probably be for the best. Seeing as it's going to snow all week after today." Whitley says stretching out his legs and placing his sketchbook on the coffee table.

Oscar left the room to get his shoes and coat on while Whitley got up from the couch, fully stretching, before folding up the blanket and placing it neatly back in the couch. On his way to get his coat Whitley glanced at the clock in the kitchen.

"Hey Oscar, it's almost 3:30. Do you want to walk to that coffee shop a few blocks down?" Whitley asks Oscar as he pulled his coat from the hangar in the hall closet.

"Sounds like a plan." Oscar replied as he tied his shoes.

After dressing appropriately for the cold weather Oscar and Whitley stepped out into the cool air of New Atlas.

“Have you heard from your sisters lately?” Oscar asked as they started down the sidewalk.

“Winter has her hands full with the academy and military. Plus the fact the Rachel is starting 3rd grade and Robyn just got a new job. So I haven’t been able to speak with her lately.”

“What about Weiss?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? She calls you just as much as me, possibly more.” Whitley says as they stop at a crosswalk.

“She doesn’t call me that much.”

“Oscar, it’s not a problem. She’s just as much your sister as she is mine.” Whitley says with a chuckle as they cross the street. “But to answer your question she did call me last night before you got home. Both her and Ruby are doing fine.”

“That’s good.”

After a few more minutes of walking and talking they arrived at the small coffee shop. The bell jingled as they entered the door and the warm smell of coffee, cinnamon, and hot chocolate filled their noses. Whitley went to the counter to order while Oscar picked out a table in the corner right next to a window.

A couple minutes later Whitley came over holding two steaming cups. A peppermint hot chocolate for Oscar and a white chocolate mocha for himself. There were only a few customers so the shop was mostly quiet with soft chatter in the background as the two of them enjoyed their warm drinks.

The time seemed to fly by as they finished their drinks and Oscar noticed the sun beginning to set outside.

“We should probably head back before it gets dark.” Oscar says getting up from his chair.

“Yeah.” Whitley replies standing up as well.

As the two walked home it started to get darker and they just managed to get inside before it started snowing.

“Well that was lucky.” Oscar says taking off his coat as he looked at the window as the snow started to fall even heavier.

“What time is it?” Whitley asks as he takes his and Oscar’s coats to hang them up.

“5:37.” Oscar calls from the kitchen.

“We were gone for two hours.” Whitley says as he enters the kitchen to find Oscar at the table on his scroll.

“Yeah the time really flew.” Oscar says closing his scroll. “I think we’ll order pizza later for dinner. I don’t really feel like cooking.”

“As long as you don’t order it from that dreadful place you did last time.” Whitley says scrunching his nose in disgust at the memory.

“It wasn’t that bad Whit.” Oscar says rolling his eyes.

“Are you kidding me? They somehow managed to burn the crust and not melt the cheese.”

“Ok, so it was pretty bad. Don’t worry I’ll order from somewhere else this time.” Oscar says getting out of the chair he had been sitting in. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure, but I get to pick this time because I refuse to watch yet another stupid comedy with garbage acting.” Whitley says leading the way to the living room.

“You say garbage acting I say hilarious entertainment.”

Whitley scoffed. “You clearly have no idea what real entertainment is.”

Oscar gasped in fake offense as he sat on the couch.

In the end Whitley picked out “The Sound of Music” which despite being against it at first Oscar ended up enjoying.

“Alright I admit I was wrong it was a good movie.” Oscar says as the credits started.

Whitley grinned from where he was laying with his head against Oscar’s chest.

“But I still say my comedies are better.”

Whitley grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked his husband in the face.

“Ow!”

Whitley giggled.

“Oh so that’s how it is?”

Whitley’s giggles were cut off by him getting a pillow to the face. This then lead to an all out pillow war between the two of them. Eventually it came to a stop when Oscar fell off the couch.

“Are you okay.” Whitley asked worried that his husband may have hit his head.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Oscar groaned. “I’ll probably be sore tomorrow but I’m fine.”

Whitley giggled again.

“It’s getting late I’m gonna order that pizza.” Oscar says when he stands up.

“Ok.” Whitley says. “I have to call mother anyway.”

By the time 8:15 came around the pizza had arrived and Whitley finished his call with his mother and the two of them ate in the living room while they played video games.

After being beat by Whitley more times than he’d care to mention Oscar declares he’s ready for bed. After cleaning up their mess from dinner the two went through their regular nightly routines before crawling into bed and curling up next to each other.

Oscar played with Whitley’s hair as they held each other. Tomorrow they’d go back to their normal busy work lives, but for right now the two of them could enjoy the silence and just hold each other until they fall asleep.


End file.
